She's On Our Side
by YuriChan220
Summary: Mileena will never go back to the dark side and Tanya learns it the hard way.


**She's On Our Side**

 **Pairing: Kitana x Jade x Mileena**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or any of its characters.**

Mileena stands by the large window, staring at the full lit moon while wearing a transparent silver gown that shows her violet underwear underneath, waiting for her sister/girlfriend, Kitana and Jade to finish up. She lets out a blissful sigh while putting her leg on the window sill. Now that she has a pretty face like her sister and Jade, she's most welcome at the Edenian palace, thus accepting her as their girlfriend. And honestly, she's very happy about it, now that she sees the meaning of life, her own life and how she's become grateful of Kitana sparing her and is no longer under Shao Kahn's control. This is the life she loves and that's how it's going to be forever.

She idly plays with her transparent skirt as she keeps on looking at the night sky. She hopes to look at the stars tonight with Kitana and Jade just like the night before. Up on the very balcony of Kitana's room. She is sure of it.

Letting out another blissful sigh, Mileena puts her hand on the wall. She suddenly hears a door open, but not from the bathroom door that Kitana and Jade were in, but the bedroom door. "Pardon the intrusion," a familiar girl with the same short hair as hers, but with tanned skin as Jade's. She is wearing a black and yellow short gown.

Mileena gasps. "Tanya?"

"Ah, Mileena! My, you have changed~"

"What are you doing here? I haven't heard from you aince you betrayed us and ran off."

Tanya chuckles and walks closer towards the short haired woman.

"You were once bad, too. But I guess the Princess changed you." The tanned woman traces her fingers on Mileena's clothing. "Interesting attire. Where did it come from? Probably from the princess, wasn't it~?"

Mileena slaps her hand away. "Get away from me! Who said you can touch me!?"

"Playing hard to get, are we~?" Tanya quickly wraps and arm around her waist and pulls her close. "I'm not the one to give up, you know? If you were back on the dark side, I would've claimed you mine. But that princess interferred. Well, now I have this chance to take you back."

"Not gonna happen!" Jade says, making Tanya gasp when she takes out her Bojitsu staff and tries to hit her with it, but Tanya jumps back.

Tanya grunts as she stands up. "Honestly, Jade. I was about to have fun with Mileena."

"Why have you come here anyways!?" Jade shouts. "I thought you weren't welcome here after you betrayed us!"

"I snuck in. The guards didn't know what hit them once I entered." Tanya holds up her Kobu Jitsu blades. "I still have the skills of an assassin after all." She leaps out the window with Jade following out on thr balcony.

"Don't move!" Jade says. "I'll make sure you're dead!"

"You sure about that~? I think you're wrong, girl" Tanya throws on of her blades, but Jade starts to spin, and vanish into thin air, making the blade stick to the wall. "Uh...oh..

Once Jade appears, all Tanya meets is Jade's feet making contact with her face as the tanned woman uses her staff as support to lift herself up off the ground. Tanya falls on the ground, but gets back on her feet, gritting her teeth. "Now I'm mad!

"Mileena watches the fight as Kitana arrives just in time.

"What's the matter?" The princess asks, but gets embraced by a crying Mileena.

"Sis! Sis, this is terrible! Tanya...she...she tried to touch me and...!" Mileena cries.

"She what!?" Kitana looks over towards the balcony where Tanya and Jade were fighting.

Tanya just took back her other Kobu Jitsu blade and gets into battle position. "You're a lot stronger than I expected, Jade~" she says. "But I've been training myself too. Mileena's mine!"

"There's no way that's going to happen!" Jade shouts, holding her staff with both hands. "Taste the might of my staff!" She jumps in the air, preparing to do an overhead smash with her staff, but Tanya jumps back to dodge the attack.

"So slow, Jade." The short haired tanned woman swings her blades back and forth, but Jade blocks them with her staff.

"Speak for yourself," Jade counters. "You're slower than me."

"I'm going to make you eat those words!" Tanya grits her teeth as she swings one blade upward, only to get blocked by Jade's staff, followed by a fury of both blades going in all directions, but none of those hits were successful, only blocked by Jade.

Jade only chuckles. "My, those blades must be heavy for you, huh? That must explain why you're such a turtle when it comes to attacking~"

"How...dare you!" Tanya shouts as she jumps back and throws one of her blades, but Jade evades once again, vanishing into thin air while twirling. And then, seconds later, comes back kicking her away.

Tanya falls on the ground again, face down. Jade walks up to her with her staff ready, but Tanya quickly jumps to her feet and slides past Jade to retrieve her other blade.

"This ends now, Jade!" Tanya says. "Mileena's coming with me, one way or another!"

"She doesn't care about you," Jade counters. "She's changed now. She's on OUR side. Kitana and I love her, now and forever."

Tanya grits her teeth and charges at Jade with her blades. But the tanned long haired woman spins her staff at an incredible speed, hitting her multiple times before Tanya can land a hit on her and stumbles toward the edge of the balcony.

Kitana lets go of Mileena for a sec after giving her a reassuring kiss, telling her this will only take a moment. Tanya growls as she struggles to her feet while holding on the railing, but Kitana holds out her bladed fan.

"Farewell," Kitana says coldly and she chucks it at Tanya, directly at her chest. Jade swings her staff like a bat, hitting her hard, sending her flying off the balcony and down on the ground, hard, blood splattering all over.

When it's all over, Mileena looks back and forth at her two lovers as they walk up to her. Kitana is the first to embrace her, hearing a small gasp from the short haired woman.

"There, there," she says quietly. "It's alright. She's gone. No need to fear her any longer."

Jade embraces her from the other side. "We're here to protect you, Mileena, just like we did back there. You're truly one of us."

Mileena cries happy tears, hugging them both. "Sis...Jade...I'm so happy...!"

Kitana pulls away and wipes the tears from her sister's eyes.

"Now then, let's all watch the stars together, shall we?"

Jade nods in agreement. "It's a beautiful night tonight anyways."

Mileena also nods happily. "I'd love to!"


End file.
